Divine Revelation
by wings-of-innocence
Summary: Harry gets amnesia & forgets his friends & a surprising fact about his future that he divined before the accident. He embarks on a steamy relationship with Draco. But when his secret admirer gets out of hand, and his memory returns.. what will Harry do?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The usual, I'm not JK Rowling, I don't know her, I don't work for her.. blah, blah, blah... she is a talented woman and I did not create Harry Potter or any of the other characters from the books that shall be mentioned in this story. I'm just a fan, doing what fans do best... obsession over her creations.**

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

"Hurry up!" Harry yelled behind him to his two panting friends trying desperately to catch up. "I swear those two, damn slow...", he trailed off, mumbling under his breath. At last the three exasperated teens reached their destination, a large cleared circle, enclosed by stones in the gap between two hills. This was located about three miles from the school grounds.

"How we managed to sneak away, after midnight, this far from the school is beyond me. You know Harry, when we get caught we are going to be in horrible trouble." Hermione Granger said, trying to catch her breath at she stood beside Harry right outside the circle of stones.

"Well, what did you bring us here for? What's the big deal... wow, some stones.. and look at that! They're in a circle, too! WOW!" Remarked Ron Weasley in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh would you two shut up. We're not going to get caught and this not an ordinary circle. This is a center of power, and I heard some of the teachers talking when I was out last night. I was wearing my invisibility cloak, when I walked by they said something about 'anyone coming here tonight seeing a prophecy of the future'. These are powerful stones." Harry replied to his friends, Hermione looked interested while Ron stared blankly. He didn't much care for being dragged out of bed at midnight to go running across a couple hills in search of something he knew nothing about. He plopped down on the grass in a sort of pout.

"Oh act your age, will you please Ron?" Hermione snapped. Ron at once got up, shuffled his feet and looked away. "That's better."

"Enough!" Harry scolded, "This is important. I want to see the future, what lies ahead with Voldemort... I want to know if I will defeat him, and how so I can be prepared."

"But Harry..." Hermione started.

"No. I'm doing this. There is nothing you can say to stop me." And with that, Harry walked up to the circle and cautiously entered to stand in the center.

"I wonder how I go about getting this thing to tell my future?" Asked Harry but no sooner had she spoken than a whirl of wind and flashes of lightening appeared, causing Hermione and Ron to cower to the ground. Harry was picked up in the rush and swirled around the circle by the fierce winds. As this happened he saw flashes of his future, it started to pour out before his eyes.

'_What if Hermione and Ron can see?' _he wondered to himself. He hoped not, this was not something he wanted to get out. _'No! How could this be?' _Just as he tried to gather his thoughts the wind sped up and twirled him even faster and harder around the circle. He tried to ground himself, muttering spells with his wand at his side, but before long it was swept away and thrown to the ground.

"Oh Ron! Do something!" He heard Hermione yell. "He'll be thrown and killed at this rate!" This was not a comforting thought to Harry. Oh why did he have to know his future. It didn't even reveal anything to him about Voldemort, just about...

BAM! Harry was thrown from the wind, from the circle and straight into a tree. He fell to the ground, he heard Hermione and Ron screaming as he everything went dark and he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**Stay tuned, I have lots planned for this story!**

**Chapter one: Is Harry ok? Will he reveal what he saw? Are the kids in trouble? **

**Beware: story contains slashy goodness. Mostly Draco/Harry.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rowling, I'm just a fan borrowing her genius for creative purposes. So there.

* * *

**

****

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

* * *

****

"He's awake! He's awake!" Ron's shouts rang out as Harry stirred in his mildly comfortable infirmary bed. He groggily rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the red headed boy hopping up and down in front of him.

"Oh Harry, we thought you were a goner this time!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"I hate to be rude, but who are you?" Asks Harry sleepily, staring at the disbelief on the faces of the two people standing in front of him.

'_Why do they look so distressed?'_ Harry wondered. _'Am I supposed to know them? And where am I? What happened?'_

"Alright, that's enough you two. Out with you. "Madam Pomfrey said as she shooed away Ron and Hermione, who had the most pitiful expressions on their faces.

"Alright Harry. You had quite a bump on the head there. As we suspected, you have Amnesia. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess." Replied Harry. _'What is she talking about?'_ He thought to himself.

"Poor dear. Well you shouldn't have been out at that hour at that place." She snapped. "Let's have a look at you." She inspected the gash to his head, changed his bandages and noted that the swelling had gone significantly down. He almost looked normal again. Harry was not sure he knew what normal was.

"Alright dear. Now we'll do some tests to see what you remember. Some memory charms." And with that in came the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore who performed numerous tests on Harry.

"Well Harry", Dumberdore said with a pause, "Seems the only memories that you are lacking right now are of people, emotional ties. You seem to have retained a wealth of information from your studies, you just may have to work a bit harder for a while. We have restored all that we could. You now have your memory of the school back, and should be able to return to classes in a few days." Harry groaned at this thought. Dumbledore smiled.

"The only reason we have found that your other memories have not be so easy to retrieve is because there is some reason you are not supposed to have them back yet. There is something you are holding on to. We cannot restore these memories until you are ready for them to be restored. Do you understand, Harry?"

"I think so. But why wouldn't I _want_ to remember my friends?" Harry asked.

"It's not a matter of _want_, it's a matter of the future. What needs to, what has to be done. What is supposed to happen, if you catch my drift. "He replied with a wink. Harry did not understand but nodded anyway.

* * *

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, loaded his plate with savory food and quietly began to eat. He was looking from face to face at the table trying desperately to remember these people, these friends. He knew he knew them now, but he could not feel for them what he must have felt at some point. The two teenagers from before, the red headed one they called Ron and the bushy haired girl they called Hermione sat down beside him.

"Remember us yet? Oh _come on_ Harry, you know us! Your best friends!" Ron exclaimed, he appeared drained with the thought of Harry not remembering him.

'_I guess we must be good friends, then'_ Harry thought to himself. "Sorry, not yet Ron. Soon... soon. Dumbledore says I need time. He says this is the way it has to be now. All that I cannot remember is emotional attachment, feelings towards people. It will all come back soon."

"Yes, Dumbledore has spoken with us." Hermione replied gently. "I'm sorry Harry. I wish there was something we could have done to stop this from happening."

"It's really ok. The weird thing is, I think this was _supposed_ to happen." Harry said with a bit of understanding. Ron shrugged and Hermione smiled, trying to be comforting.

"Remember me Harry?" asked a Neville Longbottom, of course Harry didn't but before he could respond a beautiful blonde boy with shaggy hair and shining eyes entered and walked over to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy, he was told. Everyone seemed disgusted but Harry wanted to go talk to him. Immediately he wanted to befriend him. They had to have been friends before, how could Harry overlook such a creature in any state of mind?

Just then Malfoy looked up, felt Harry's lovestruck gaze on him. He blushed. This seemed odd to Harry for some reason. Draco shook it off and walked over to the Gryffindor table and looked Harry square in the eyes. "Lose something Potter?" He smirked. "Like maybe your memory?" All Harry could do was nod.

"Well I'll say that's a damn good thing if it'll keep you from hanging around gits like these." He made a gesture towards Ron and Hermione.

"We.. we know each other?" Harry finally managed to ask. "Friends?"

"Oh yeah, Potter. _Great friends._" Harry sensed a sarcasm in his voice that he didn't understand. But he could not resist that smirk. And suddenly he didn't feel like hanging around with Ron and Hermione. This boy seemed much more fit than those two.

Draco turned to the two large guys standing behind him, and nodded towards the Slytherin table. Harry found out these were his right hands, Crabbe and Goyle. "See ya Potter." Draco hissed.

"Yeah, see ya." Choked Harry. _"Soon, I hope. I'll find a way to remember you, or make my new memories with you." _He thought with a smile.

* * *

**Next chapter; Harry seeks out Draco to learn the nature of their 'friendship'. The slash fun begins. The Gryffindors have a meeting to try and cure Harry of his memory-loss. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.. it's not mine. I wrote it, tis nothing but Fanfic.**

* * *

****

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

****

After a stern lecturing from the Hogwarts staff and an assigment of three weeks detention Harry, Ron and Hermione went walking back to the Gryffindor common room. "Well at least we didn't get expelled, right?" Harry asked his two solemn looking friends. Ron shrugged.

As the turned a corner Harry spotted Draco walking down a long corridor, "Um guys, I forgot something back in the uh.. back in the headmaster's office." He said as he pretended to turn and walk the other way. "I'll meet you back at the common room!"

"We can just come with you", Ron replied, turning to walk with Harry.

"NO! I mean thanks but no thanks, I'm fine. I will be along soon." He replied, walking quickly away before they could protest. Hermione shrugged and lead Ron away by the arm. Harry then made a quick turn and ran the way he had seen Draco go.

Draco turned to face Harry, hearing him run up behind him in the corridor. "What do you want Potter?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I.. I wanted to talk to you." Harry replied.

"Go on."

"Well, um.. you see.." Harry fidgeted.

Draco looked intrigued but replied, "Spit it out or stop wasting my time."

"Ok, um so canwebefriends?" Harry said in one quick breath.

"What was that?"

"Friends. Can we be friends?" Harry shuffled his feet and looked down.

"I think you want to be more than friends Potter. I see the way you've been looking at me, how dumb do you think I am?" All Harry could do was blush. "And.." Draco said, taking a step closer, "I think we might could give it a try."

Harry looked up. "You mean, um.. you like me too?"

"I never said I liked you Potter. I said we could give it a try. Meet me at 10 tonight outside the potions classroom." Harry gulped and nodded, and Draco took back off down the hallway. Harry went over all the possible scenerios for the night in his mind on the walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Harry made sure he looked his best for his meeting with Draco that night. He put on his favorite cologne and his favorite outfit, combed his hair and gelled it and headed down into the common room to wait until it was time to leave. When he arrived down Ron looked up and asked, "Where are you going so dressed up at this hour?"

"I'm meeting Draco." Harry replied with a grin.

"Draco!? WHY?" Ron demanded.

"He knows I like him. We're going to talk." Harry grinned. He had figured that he must have had feelings for Draco before, and his friends must have known all about it.

"YOU LIKE HIM?" Ron was turning red.

"Yes, I like him. You didn't know that?"

"No, we didn't. You two were enemies, Harry. This is not such a good idea to go meet him." Hermione chimed in., laying a hand on Ron's shoulder to calm him.

"We couldn't be enemies. I see no reason I would ever dislike him." Harry replied, dryly.

"Well you were. I wish you could remember." Hermione whispered.

"Don't you remember anything yet?" Ron asked.

"Why is it such a big deal that I remember? I'm making my friends back... things are fine." Harry said.

"Because Harry. Just because." Ron replied. He looked so sad, Harry's heart sank, he wanted to stay and help.. stay and remember but he had to meet Draco.

"I have to go, I'm sorry."

"No Harry!" Harmione cried. "It's probably a trap. Don't go!"

Ron jumped in front of the doorway. "Just stay with us, it will all be ok. I just wish you could remember Draco the way we know him. You're so starstruck that you don't even care."

"I'm going. It's final!" Harry said, trying to move Ron out of the way. Seamus and Neville helped Ron and Hermione drag him to a chair by the roaring fire and keep him there.

"You can't Harry, we won't let you. You could be in danger." Hermione said softly.

"Let me.." Harry tried to protest but the boys held him tight while Hermione used every memory charm she could think of. By the time Harry finally got away it was 10:30, he took off running down the corridors to the potions classroom.

When he reached the place that he was to meet Draco, no one was there. "Damnit!" He sluggishly made his way back to the common room, annoyed at how his so called 'friends' had acted. _'I won't forget this. Some friends.'_

* * *

**Next chapter: Draco thinks Harry stood him up. The real slash begins. **


	4. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm not the super-wonderful JKR.. nor will I ever be. Just a fan. With a mild obession. Like you.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

'_I'm sure Draco will understand. It's no big deal. I mean... he will, he will understand." _Harry thought to himself as he walked from breakfast, which Draco had been absent from, to his first class of the day. All through Potions, which Gryffindor was having with Hufflepuff today, his mind kept slipping back to Draco. What would have happened had they actually had their meeting last night? And what was he going to do to get the other Gryffindors back for what they had done. He had not spoken to them since last night and did not plan on speaking to them anytime soon. _'They'll be lucky if I EVER speak to them again. Gits.'_

Other than sitting with a Hufflepuff instead of one of his house-mates, the class was relatively normal. It was his first day back since 'the accident', which was what everyone was referring to it as, happened. He really had no problems remembering his school work, Snape had made a snide comment that he had actually improved. Harry's lost memories still had to returned, though he did have a sense here and there of who he had been close to. And he felt he had been close to Draco.

Harry dragged along the corridors, the long way to his next class so he wouldn't have to walk with Ron and Hermione. He wanted nothing to do with them. As he was walking along, deep in thought a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face a very angry looking Draco Malfoy.

"Potter", Draco spat, "How dare you stand me up! You were lucky I even _agreed_ to meet with you. You filthy little..."

Harry cut him off, "Thank the gods, I looked for you at breakfast. I wanted to explain, you see..."

"Explain Potter.. explain what? That you like playing stupid tricks on me?"

"Draco, let me explain!" Draco scowled. "Hermione and Ron kept me from going. The held me down, they wouldn't let me leave. They tried to keep me from seeing you, they wanted me to remember."Harry tried to explain.

"You expect me to believe that?" Draco asked, anger in his deep eyes.

Harry moved forward a step so he and Draco were nearly nose to nose. "I don't believe what they say about you. They're liars, those are NOT my friends."

Draco could clearly see that Harry was telling the truth. But before he could get a word out Harry moved his face closer and planted a single kiss on Draco's pale lips. Without a thought Draco grabbed Harry's head and embraced him in a full kiss, their tongue's exploring each other's mouths.

They heard footsteps coming around the corner and Draco pulled back, breaking the kiss. He smirked and walked off down the corridor leaving Harry standing and watching him move away, dumbfounded.

* * *

The rest of the day had Harry floating from the kiss. Draco was the only thing on his mind. Professor McGonnagal had spoke to him, telling him that he should practice his memory charms as a daily routine. _'What memories could I have that could possibly be better than this?'_ He let out a deep sigh as he sat in the Gryffindor common room that afternoon practicing and doing his homework.

Hermione walked up behind him, "You know Harry, you're going to have to stop ignoring us sooner or later. We did was was best for you." He pretended not to hear and she sighed and stamped off. Ron sat in the corner sulking, doing his work and writing something his a leather-bound black journal. He looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

* * *

_Harry brushed his lover's hair out of his eyes and smiled as he leaned down to kiss him. The man roused and blinked, "Good morning beautiful. Ready for our wedding?" _

Harry woke with a start, was this dream supposed to mean something. Or was it just him being wistful... was he really going to marry Draco?

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Nikki for her awesome beta work and thanks to Alex for lending her to me!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If you think that these characters are of my own creation the you're wacked.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Harry rushed to breakfast, he could not wait to see Draco again. Just as he was about to walk into the Great Hall, Draco grabbed his arm and lead him to the side. "Breakfast for two?" He gestured to a knapsack he was carrying full of pastries and a couple of green apples. Harry grinned and nodded and they made their way out to the grounds and sat beneath an apple tree. They made sure to be away from prying eyes, the other couples who snuck away to share a breakfast out on the lawn.

Draco spread out a large dark green blanket that had been tucked under his arm and they sat down. Before Draco could get more than then apples and pumpkin juice unpacked Harry had leaned forward and roughly kissed him. _'It feels like it should have always been this way'_ Harry thought to himself. They barely got any food or conversation in due to the massive amounts of snogging that took the place of breakfast.

"Mr.Malfoy... and _Potter?!_" A voice gasped. Harry slowly looked up to see Professor Snape hovering over them. Apparently he was accustumed to making morning rounds of the school grounds to dismiss (and give detention to) unsuspecting couples. "100 points from Gryffindor, Potter. And detention." And with a swish of his cape he was trailing back up to the school.

"What!?" Harry was stunned. "Why just me...?"

"Uh, I guess he's used to me out here." Draco laughed. Harry didn't find it very funny.

* * *

After classes, Harry was spending a very unsastisfying afternoon cleaning the trophy cabniets and muttering to himself about everyone being out to get him when he felt a familiar arm wrap around his waist. He turned around to find Draco's lips meet his and their tongue danced together in a welcoming embrace.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you, Potter."

Harry grinned, trying to catch his breath, he replied "Call me Harry will you already?"

"Yeah, yeah.. sure, sure..." and Draco's tongue was back in his mouth. They passionatly kissed, pressed up against the trophy cabniets until they heard the click of Snape's boots coming down the opposite hall. Draco rushed off while Harry buissied himself cleaning again.

"Misssster Potter," Snape hissed, "Dumbledore has asked me to inform you that you are to return to your dormitory at once and practice your memory charms. Not that it will do any good, it's not as if you have the talent to restore one's memory. But go, waste your time anyway."

Harry was too grateful to be done to argue, he quickly put away his cleaning supplies and rushed off.

* * *

The next few weeks were full of secret meetings between the new lovers, long makeout sessions and sneaking about. Harry spent the rest of his free time practicing the memory charms though he really didn't care what he remembered anymore as long as he had Draco. So far all that had grown stronger were the sensations of who he had known and who he had not known well, he was still devoid of previous emotional attachments.

All of the Gryffindors had made constant attempts to talk to him, to make things right be he had ignored them. They didn't care about he and Draco and he didn't care about them. Ron had been acting especially odd lately, ever since he had turned a corner to find Draco sucking on Harry's neck. Both pretended they had not seen him and continued. Everyone knew about the two of them, but no one showed it.

So far, things had not progressed farther than kissing and the occasional touching. But Harry could tell that would change very soon, he knew he wanted it to. Everything was normal, Harry was actually happy... somehow he knew this was something to truly value.

* * *

_A tall blonde man, in a crushed velvet gray robe, embroidered with white, a wedding robe was walking up to a large castle. He was alone. _

_No, he was not alone. There was a man behind him, dressed in all black, his face hidden. He had his wand pointed at the blonde man, he muttered a curse, 'avada kedavra', and in a flash of green light the blonde man fell to the ground. Dead._

Harry awoke, sweat pouring down his face.. "Draco" he gasped.

* * *

**Stay tuned, in the next chapter something very big happens to Mister Harry Potter. And could it be.. his lost memories have finally returned?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It's JKR's.. not mine. But one can dream. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Keep up the R/R, it is beyond appreciated!**

**Also beware, this chapter is very slash-y. Flame if you want, I will just laugh. But you were warned, so you will be the one looking like a tard.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Harry decided to keep his dreams a secret from Draco, because he would either think he was crazy and ignore it, or think he was crazy and be scared. Plus, telling Draco would mean he would have to mention getting married, and that would surely scare Draco. They were only 17, after all.

Harry and Draco could not take their eyes off each other all through breakfast. By this time everyone knew they were a couple though they were still officially in the closet. They guessed the butt pinches every time Draco walked by had a little something to do with people knowing. But really, they didn't care.. all they cared about were each other. Everyone had been so wrong about Draco.

Day by day, Harry noticed Ron looking more and more tired and seeming more and more withdrawn. Secretly he was concerned, wondered what was up but didn't show it. Harry was happy, he hoped Ron would be soon too. But that didn't change the fact that he would always remember how hateful they were towards Draco.

Harry and Draco were walking out from a long and tiring double potions class, when Draco said "Harry, will you meet me tonight at 11:00 at the Owlery?" Harry nodded, of course he would. He would meet Draco anywhere. They kissed goodbye and parted to their next, separate classes.

When Harry returned to his dormitory that afternoon after classes to get his homework and memory charms out of the way he found a note pinned to his pillow. He opened it and read,

_Dear Harry,_

_I really don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll just come right out with it. I love you. Wow, can you believe it? I just wish I had the courage to tell you myself, or to even sign my name but I don't. You wouldn't want me, I have always loved you but I just know the feelings are not mutual. I'm sorry. I'm going crazy with these feelings. I wish you were not with Draco, I wish he were out of the picture. I want you Harry, I need you. _

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

Harry blushed furiously. Was this some kind of joke? Maybe Draco was trying to be funny... but then how could he have gotten the note to Harry's room? He didn't know the Gryffindor password and surely he had no friends here who would be willing to plant the note for him. It had to be someone else. Maybe... just maybe it was real. But who liked him? Lavender... Patty... Ginny, yes.. Ginny. She had always liked him. Or could it be Hermione? No. It was Ginny. He was sure.

Harry sighed, folded the note and placed it in his bedside drawer. He went sat down on the bed to get all his work out of the way before he went to meet Draco.

* * *

After dinner Harry hurried up to the dormitories, he showered because he wanted to look and _smell _his best for Draco that night. He didn't waste time talking with his house mates like every other night but went up and crawled into bed, fully dressed and hoped everyone would be asleep quickly. Finally around 10:40, latter than he had intended to leave he was on his way to Owlery. When he arrived Draco was there, waiting for him... he had a bottle of Vodka and a blanket spread out overlooking the grounds. It was beautiful there.

"You're late." Draco whispered, pretending to be upset.

"I almost got caught by Snape, and everyone took too long to get to sleep." Harry explained, but before he could go on Draco grabbed his head and roughly kissed him. He sighed deeply; he never wanted this moment to end.

Draco motioned to the blanket and poured them some drinks. Harry knew what was going to happen, he had been waiting for this and this was perfect. Draco wrapped them a second blanket that had been sitting, neatly folded beside them and they began to kiss. As the minutes went on, their kissing got more and more frantic. There was no need for talk, they both knew what they wanted. Harry felt Draco hard against his leg as their hips pressed together. Harry helped Draco out of his jacket and kissed his neck, biting here and there while Draco let out a moan.

'_This is finally it.'_ Harry thought. They moved together, kissing, undressed.

Draco purred into Harry's ear, "are you ok with this?" Harry nodded and smiled. "Are you sure that you're ready?" Harry nodded and again and gulped. Draco smoothed his hair and kissed him deeply as he moved into him. 

Harry whimpered as they came together. He was no longer a virgin. He sighed deeply, he was glad he had shared this with Draco and no one else.

"I love you," Draco whispered and Harry knew he meant it.

"I love you, too." It was a night for a lot of firsts.

They layed together for a long time before packing up and heading to bed, hoping no one had noticed that they were gone. Harry could not stop smiling.

* * *

**I know I said memories come back in this chapter, but you know how I do... short chapter so it shall be the next one braces self to be beaten with old smelly fish.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If you still need one of these then I'm just going to assume that you are not the brightest crayon in the box. But it's JK's not mine. Mmhm.**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! To everyone who thinks its Ron, muwhahah.. you'll just have to wait and see. AND to darkpyroangel06- thank you very much! And I agree, I don't really want to give Harry's memory back.. I like him the way it is. But then the story would be dull, so alas.. I must.. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_Hello whore,_

_I can't believe you slept with him. With Draco. DRACO MALFOY. You disgust me. It looks like Draco needs to be removed from the picture now. I love you Harry, I wish you could see that. You hurt me deeply. But I can't stay mad at you.. just at him. He took advantage of you. I never would!_

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

Harry took a deep breath; he could barely believe it. He had resolved that this was some kind of sick joke until now, but apparently it was not. He slipped the note in his desk drawer and walked proceeded to breakfast. All through the meal he watched everyone around him, trying to pay careful attention to anyone who could be his admirer. He and Draco would blush every time they looked at each other, Harry thought it was rather sweet. It made Ron and Hermione grimace.

On his way to potions he bumped into Dean Thomas, making him drop all his books. When Harry tried to help Dean just growled, "Don't touch me.", grabbed his things and ran off. Harry found this particularly suspicious seeing as how he and Dean had not spoken in a while, so he could not have possibly offended him.

'_Could Dean be my admirer?' _He wondered to himself as he made his way to class.

Harry's day had been so busy that he and Draco had not even had five minutes to share. He made his way back to the dormitories after dinner to complete his homework and practice his memory charms before bed. It had been three months and his emotionally tied memories still had not returned. He really did not care anymore. He was happy. Draco made him happy, truly and utterly happy.

Harry layed his head on his pillow, thinking of his beautiful boyfriend and drifted off to sleep.

'_Goodbye Malfoy.' A cloaked figure hissed, as a beautiful blonde man tried to pull his wand out in protection. 'Avada Kedavra'. It was too late. Draco fell to the floor, dead. The figure let out a maniacal laugh and was gone._

Harry awoke with a start. What did these dreams mean? _I'm sure it has nothing to do with the notes, does it?''_They were really starting to worry him.. but he wouldn't tell Draco. If it worried him he was sure it would worry Draco. _'I'm sure it's nothing.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"Mmm, I love you." Draco whispered into his ear as they rolled around on the grass beside the lake, a few personal moments snuck in between classes.

Harry affectionately stroked his hair, twirling his fingers in it, breathing in his scent. He never knew love could be like this, he never really knew love at all. "I wish we were not in separate classes, baby I miss you. I love you." Harry said in between kisses.

Draco nodded as he nibbled his way down to Harry's stomach, caressing it with his tongue. "We'll just have to find more time for each other.. or, or maybe you could switch houses." he looked up at his lover with large, wanting eyes, "Please. Switch, can you imagine how wonderful that would be?"

Harry could feel his excitement. This was a great idea, and there was no doubt that he wanted to. He and Draco could be inseparable. The other Slytherins were already starting to accept him, it would be great! "I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow after classes!" Harry exclaimed, Draco beamed and they went back to viciously snogging. They finally made their way back to the school, holding hands and gathering looks from everyone as they kissed and made their way to their separate classes.

* * *

That night Harry sat by the fire in a cozy armchair, practicing his memory charms. He spilled off every one that he knew and still nothing happened, just as he had expected. He stood up to make his way to bed and suddenly he fell back onto the floor, it felt like something very heavy had hit him at high speed. He layed there, dizzy before he blacked out.

When he awoke, he was not sure how long he had been passed out, he looked around and the fire had died down a little. Everyone had already gone to bed before he did his charms so it was totally silent now. He was not sure what to think. But that was the real issue, he could think.. clearly, for the first time in a long time his mind was open. His brain flooded with thoughts, pictures, sounds of people and things he had experienced. Ron and Hermione... his best friends. They were his best friends. All the good times came back to him in a flood of white light. He saw all the good memories, how much he loved and cherished them. But things had changed now, they couldn't accept him for what he had become.. but had he really become that? Maybe it was never them.. it was all his fault.

And Draco. He remembered Draco as he had knew him. But that was not the Draco that he knew now, or was it? He was so confused that he buried his face in his hands and cried, curled up by the fire. _'How can I be with Draco now? Is it still the same?'_ He cried himself to sleep by the comfort of the crackling flames.

* * *

**Oh me, oh my dear readers. Will he stay with Draco? What do the dreams mean? Will he renew his friendships? Will the Secret admirer come forth or keep hiding behind notes? And who is it? So many questions... stay tuned to future chappys for the answers!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I suck, I'm not talented enough to invent this and you're insane if you think I did. So yesh. **

**Also/in addition to... thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm on a roll, eh? Story should be wrapped up soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Hermione woke Harry the next morning, she was bending down rubbing his hair, looking into his tear-filled eyes. He gazed at her and for the first time in months he really saw her. He missed his friends, how could he not? But he was in love with Draco.

"You remember, don't you?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, he didn't know what to say. "And how are you?"

"I'm ok..." He looked away.

"You're lying." She replied. Hot, salty tears began to steam down Harry's face again. He hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, sorry for everything. But please understand, I love Draco. I have seen who he really is... I have seen what we are, what we will become." Harry's memories of that night had returned, his vision, what he had seen of his future.

"I know Harry... I know, and I'm learning to accept that. But what do you mean, of what you will become?"

"I.. I can't tell you. I'm sorry." He thought it better to be cautious, he trusted her but she had betrayed him that night and his psycho-admirer was still out there. Hermione nodded and lowered he head, Harry rushed upstairs to shower and dress before breakfast.

* * *

During breakfast he had a hard time looking at anyone, Ron was avoiding him though he was sure Hermione had told him the news and he could not bear to look at Draco. He was filled with so many emotions.

After his afternoon classes he could not take it anymore, all the students, all the noise so he went out to the grounds for a walk. He was walking and quietly thinking to himself by the lake, one of he and Draco's favorite meeting spots when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a gentle kiss upon his neck. "Are you avoiding me?" Draco whispered.

"No." Harry lied. He spun Harry around and kissed him sweetly, tears began to well up in Harry's eyes. When his lover saw this he took him into his arms, they sank to the ground and he just let Draco hold him as he cried. This was his enemy... this was his true love. What felt more right? He loved Draco more than he had every imagined he could love anyone, why should he give this up? And he had seen it, he had seen their future.

"What's all this? All right boys, sorry to break it up but back to class... you only have one left for the day, now." Professor Sprout had stumbled upon the session right as Harry was about to spill his heart to Draco.

'_The old bat has great timing.' _Harry thought to himself.

"Meet me tonight, at our spot." Draco whispered in Harry's ear as he planted a kiss on his neck, he was referring to the owelry. It had become their spot, where they made love under the stars.

* * *

After class Harry went to his room to take a nap before meeting dinner, he was exhausted from last night's occurrence. On his bed was a note, pinned to his pillow, written in red ink, unlike the others.

_Harry, my love._

_I am sorry if I scared you before. I hear you memory has returned, I am so glad. Maybe now you will realize your true feelings for me? Maybe now you will know how we are meant to be together? I love you Harry, I love you. But Draco, he is no good for you. You need to dispose of him tonight or I will. We cannot have him in the way of our love. This is all for you, I have loved you for so long. I deserve you._

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

Harry was shocked, he didn't need this.. not now. He would go to the professors soon about this, he would have to. The threats were starting to get bad. He placed the note into the drawer of his beside table with the others and layed down, too tired to care anymore.

'_This is the end. You stole the one I loved. You stole him. You must die now, Malfoy.' Hooded figure, wand pointed, curse muttered, Draco dead._

"Oh gods." Harry whispered when he awoke. There was a connection, these notes, these dreams... his vision. The room was dark, he turned on his beside lamp and looked at his watch, 9:40. He missed dinner. He had been sleeping for hours. He stumbled out of bed and got ready to go meet Draco.

Down in the common room Hermione walked over to him, "Where are you going Harry?" she asked.

He rubbed his eyes, groggily. "For a walk." he replied.

"You know we're not supposed to be out of our dormitories at this hour." He nodded. She saw it in his eyes, she hugged him and smiled. "Be careful Harry." He hugged her tightly, she was a good friend.

* * *

When he reached the owelery Draco had not yet arrived. Harry sat down in a corner and tried to organize all his thoughts. He had to tell Draco about the notes, the dreams, Draco deserved to know.

When his lover arrived, sparkling light in his eyes Harry was overcome with love and lust. The embraced and fell to the ground in a passionate kiss. Draco rolled on top of him, undressing him. He forgot about his fears and worries for the moment and they made love. When it was over he lay in Draco's arms, and everything came flooding back to him.

"Draco..." He whispered.

"Yes, my love?" Draco replied.

"I... I have my memories back."

"Oh. And... well.. "Draco looked worried. Harry took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

"And I love you, no matter what." He felt Draco release his tension in a deep sigh of relief. "But there's um.. some problems." The tension was back. "You see, I um.. I have a secret admirer, and he has been leaving me notes.. and they keep getting more threatening. He knows about us, he knew when we made love and he knew when I got my memory back."

Draco looked worried, "Sounds more like a stalker to me."

"That's the thing, I get the feeling that it's someone I know. Someone that I'm close to, or someone I was close to." Harry replied.

Draco held him close. "It will be ok. We'll work it out baby."

"There's more..." He replied. He knew he had to tell him. "I have been having these dreams, dreams of you. At first they started out... as.. us getting married." Draco could not suppress his grin. "But then they progressed, a hooded figure appeared and in every dream he... " Harry began to cry. Draco stroked his back comfortingly. "... he killed you, Draco.. he killed you. But I never saw his face."

"Oh honey, it's just nightmares... just nightmares." He seemed more like he was reassuring himself than Harry, he was scared and Harry could see it. No lies between them.

"But... I had another today. Before he killed you he said that you stole me from him. It's my admirer, I know it." Harry sobbed. Draco was pale, holding him trying to make it all ok.

"I love you." he whispered. Harry said it back, and he really meant it. He would do whatever he had to protect his true love. They were meant to be together, it was his destiny... he had seen it.

* * *

**Dun, dun dun. Who is the admirer? Will the dreams come true? How will Harry be stopped? Will Draco be saved? The plot has varied a tad from my original idea but I like this much better. R/R please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: JKR is the real genius here, I am merely borrowing a piece of her brain. But don't worry, it still belongs to her at the end of the day.**

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews everyone! They are tres appreciated! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Harry, I don't think this is any more serious than a count of jealousy but I will be sure to keep a close eye on all of the students and the going-ons within these grounds." Headmaster Dumbledore replied to Harry after being told of the notes and Harry's dreams.

"But it _is _serious, Headmaster. I feel it, he is going to try and kill Draco." Harry was exasperated.

"But you don't even know who _he_ is." The headmaster replied, solemnly. Harry was getting furious, why was no one taking him serious. He excused himself and ran back to his dormitory.

Oh is bed, there was a note. As soon as he saw the familiar parchment and ink he dreaded reading it. If he didn't read it, it couldn't be real. Reluctantly he picked up the note;

_Tsk, tsk, tsk Harry. Going to Dumbledore? He's not going to protect your precious lover-boy. You might as well give in already Harry. This is over. I will succeed, I will win you. I love you and I know you love me. Say goodbye to Draco._

Harry slammed the note onto his bed as tears welled up in his eyes. He felt so hopeless. But then, as if a light bulb had clicked on, that was it. The notes! He had all the proof he needed right there. He slid the note into his drawer with the others and planned to take them to the headmaster after dinner that evening.

* * *

He passed Draco in the hall, hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear , "Everything will be fine, don't worry. I have a plan and Dumbledore will help once he has the proof. But until everything is clear maybe it will be best if we are not seen together too much?" Draco began to protest. Harry put his fingers to his lover's lips to quiet him, "Shh. You know it's for the best. I want you safe, so my real future can come true." He smiled and gently kissed Draco's neck before making his way to his next class.

After dinner Harry rushed to his house's tower and leaped the steps to his dormitory room. He yanked open his beside table's drawer and began looking for the notes. _'What in the bloody hell?'_ Harry thought to himself. "They're not here!" He yelled as he kept digging He ran around the room flailing and searching madly for them, they had to be there.. they just HAD TO!

After nearly an hour of looking he collapsed onto the bed, shaken, and cried himself to sleep. This could not be real.

_A hooded figure stepped up to the tall and beautiful blonde man. Draco. The figure laughed and pointed his wand. 'Avada Kedavra', he muttered the killing curse. The angel in white collapsed, now a lifeless corpse. The hooded figure's face came into light; he smiled a twisted and evil smile. Red hair, freckles... _

"RON" Harry gasped as he awoke in the middle of the night. Ron was going to kill Draco. Ron was the admirer. It was Ron all along. Harry became panic stricken. He saw that the Headmaster would not help, and he surely would not like being awoken in the night. Harry glanced over at the figure in the bed closest to him... he drew close the figure, breathing in and out. Ron was asleep.

Harry stood over him; he drew deep and raspy breaths in. He felt like he was out of his body, like he was not really doing this. He reached his hands down to place them on Ron's throat; just then he heard footsteps outside of the door. He dashed back to bed and pretended to sleep. A figure walked in, he could not tell who it was, the person looked around the room the quietly crept back out. It was not safe to kill Ron now, he could have never done it anyway. He would talk to the Headmaster tomorrow, he would surely believe him now. And Draco, how was he to protect his love? He would have to not let on that things were not ok, act normal. Everything was under control. Ron could never know that Harry knew, it would spoil everything.

* * *

The next morning Harry skipped breakfast and headed Professor Dumbledore off. "I must speak with you sir, it's urgent! I know who it is!" he exclaimed. Dumbledore obliged him and led him to his office.

"Well, who is it then?" He asked.

"It's Ron. He revealed himself in my dream last night." Harry explained the dream and how the notes were gone. Dumbledore just shook his head.

"I would know if something very wrong were going on in my school, everything is fine Harry. Someone just has a case of jealousy and is getting carried away with it. No worries. Just stick with your plan of steering clear of Draco for a few days." He replied.

Harry was speechless. He thought he could trust this man, he thought the Headmaster would help him. But apparently not. "Excuse me." He muttered and left without another word. This could not be happening. No one believed him. He had to save Draco, he didn't care what he had to do. Ron must die.

* * *

**A/N: OH OH! Look who was right! But there is something big coming thanks to the lovely Amie and my wonderful beta Nikki. So stay tuned. You really, really don't want to miss this.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do I still need one of these? Ok, ok. It's JK Rowling's.. not mine. You caught me.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and help of everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Harry made his way down the hall, contemplating what he was to do about this situation when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and he was tugged into an empty classroom. He found himself face to face with a blonde angel, lip to lip, breath to breath. The kisses started from his mouth and worked their way down his neck, biting here and there.

In a frantic voice, Harry whispered, "We shouldn't be doing this Draco... we need to stay apart a while.. we need..." But before he could finish his words were in Draco's mouth. He gave up fighting, he needed this, needed to be close to the one he loved. Needed Draco's kisses, needed Draco inside him.

When they finished, they gave a last panting kiss and left the empty room separately to make their way to their classes. Harry still intended to try and switch houses when all of this was over, oh how he hoped it would be over soon!

* * *

After his afternoon classes, he sat in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, pretending to study like everyone else. He was devising a plan to kill Ron. He hated that he had to do this, but he loved Draco and there was no other way. Love, it was still so hard to grasp that he as truly in love and that love was truly returned. He would do anything to save it.

When he returned to his dormitory that night, he was almost hoping for another note. Some kind of proof, but now Ron knew that he was onto him. They still had not spoken in months and avoided each other. He also noticed that Ginny had taken to spending a lot of time with her brother, more so than usual. Even she was taking his side.

Just as Harry was getting his thoughts ordered Hermione creeped in, and shut and locked the door behind her. "Harry," she whispered, "I know something is wrong. I can feel it, please tell me what's going on. Something very bad is happening here." She looked absolutely frantic.

"Hermione.. I can't. Please understand." Harry replied, he wanted to tell her so bad. He wanted to confide in her, he knew he could trust her, but Ron was her friend too and there was no way she could possibly understand his reasons for what he had to do.

"Harry, you must tell me. Something is eating away at you, I thought we were still friends." He had t o... he could not bear this secret anymore. He told her the whole story and before it was over she was holding him while he sobbed onto her shoulder.

She looked solemn. "I understand. I won't stop you, and I won't think any different of you. He must be stopped." Tears had welled up in her eyes and Harry knew how hard it was for her to betray Ron like this. But he was a mad-man now. He was not the same Ron.

Together they devised a cunning plan for Ron's demise. Harry was to leave him a note tomorrow night, saying to meet him at the owelery, he and Draco's spot. In the note he would convince Ron of his love for him and when Ron arrived, late at night Harry would kill him. Of course Avada Kedavra would be traceable through the ministry, so Harry would have to kill him some other way. His plan was to go in for a kiss, hold him tight, then push him off the roof of the owlery to his death. They knew it would work, it had to.

* * *

The next day was going quite normally, Harry's nerves would not get the best of him. He knew in his heart that this is what had to happen in order for he and his true love to be together.

He made his way to dinner that evening, intending to leave the note when he returned. Ron would find it while they were doing homework and no confrontation would be needed. Harry went and took a seat at his table beside Hermione. He was careful to avoid Draco's gaze, he did not want Ron to become suspicious. He would explain it all to Draco later, he would understand. Now Harry had to play the part. He turned to give Ron a few loving looks, to play the boy right into his hands. _'Dumb git,'_ He thought to himself.

Dean and Neville, who were sitting in between Ron and Harry got up to move to the end of the table to discuss Quiddich with the Colin Creevy. The space that separated Ron and Harry now closed in and they were right beside each other. Harry's hate for his ex-best friend welled up like giant lump in his throat. Ron looked over at him slowly and flashed a wicked smile, it was the same wicked smile that he had used when he killed Draco in Harry's last dream.

Harry did not know what had come over him, he could not wait another moment to see Ron, lifeless on the ground, just like he intended to do to Draco. Harry would not let his true love be taken away at any cost. He drew in a deep, rattling breath and grabbed his steak knife.

He looked into Ron's eyes, the eyes of the maniac who was once his best friend. The one who intended to kill his love, within the blink of an eye he gathered all his force and thrust his knife deep into the pit of Ron's stomach. He held there for a moment, everything slipped out of focus. The loud talking of the students and teachers became a faint murmur and then died out all together as Ron slipped off the bench and fell to the floor. He gasped as blood poured from the wound, covering his gray sweater and dying it crimson.

Harry was pale, he was speechless. No one in the room moved, everything was still and in slow motion. Then suddenly someone screamed, and the teachers came running. It took Harry a moment to realize that the blood-curdling scream had escaped his own lips. Ron looked over to him, blinked and drew in a long breath, this his limp and lifeless body relaxed against the cold stone floor. It was over.

* * *

**A/N: This is not the end! STAY TUNED, you really don't want to miss what is next.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Tis not mine, I tell you! Blame her points at JK Rowling!!**

**A/N: Thanks so much for my reviews- I really appreciate it everyone! You guys truly rock! The story is alllllmost done, very soon! Thanks for sticking with me through it! Also thanks to Nikki, and Amie for help with the plot. And Alex for all her general fanfic writing help for this newbie!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Red hair, freckles, tall and lanky, dead. Lifeless, lying on the floor, Harry's dinner knife embedded in his stomach. Ron, best friend, beloved brother, secret admirer. What was Harry to do? Ron was going to kill the love of his life, Draco Malfoy, if he had not intervened.

Harry could not stand to look at the body, he knew he would surely be sent to Azkaban for this, but Draco was safe and that was his main concern. He stared blankly at a spot on the stone floor, and only looked up when he heard Hermione let out a gasp. Everyone in the room was silent but he could feel that something was happening. He raised his eyes and let them fall on Ron. But it was no longer Ron. Slowly his former best friend's features were melting away, his hair grew out to fall long and straight. He was shorter, smaller, delicate feminine features. It was not Ron at all...

"Ginny." Harry gasped. This was all too much for him to handle; he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

The Headmaster called for Harry to be taken to the infirmary, "He was right." He whispered.

Professor McGonnagal protested immediately, "Headmaster. This boy murdered Ron.. er Ginny Weasly. He is a menace; he should be taken to Azkaban prison immediately!" With the wave of a hand Dumbledore silenced her and all that would speak to protest.

"There is more to this story than any of you could know. Harry came to me for help and I would not lend my hand, I could not see that this was real. So if you will all please return to your dormitories, and Draco, "He waved a hand at Draco, "If you will come with me, please." The prefects immediately began shuffling their houses off to the the proper places and Draco followed closely behind the headmaster. Many students were crying, a few had fainted and had to be taken to Madam Pomfrey.

Once in the Headmaster's office, he and Draco had a long discussion about what exactly had happened. They each exchanged their side of the story and then Dumbledore spoke, "Draco, as you know that was not the real Ron. That was Ginny Weasly, who one can only deduce used a polyjuice potion mixture to attain the form of her brother. Now, we do not know where Ron is so I think it best that you and I set out to find him..."

"But Harry!" Protested Draco.

Dumbledore raised a hand to calm him, "Harry will be just fine. No one will harm him or bring his actions to notice without my consent. We will first find Ron for he is the missing piece to this story, then we will deal with Harry." Draco let out a sigh as he was led by Dumbledore down and out of his office.

They searched every place that Ron could be, all of the houses (which Draco had not been allowed to enter, of course) and every nook and cranny of the school. "Where could he be?" Asked Draco, getting quite exasperated of this hunt. All he wanted was to go check on his Harry, who had killed what he thought to be his best friend just to save Draco. He would surely be sent to Azkaban prison for this crime, all for Draco. It was almost too much to take!

"Ah, I can think of one last place we have not checked. There is a chamber, a trap door hidden in the wall of the Gryffindor girl's prefect's bathroom. Ginny had access to it because she is a prefect, she is the only student who knows about this secret chamber because she helped Hagrid rid of mice in it late last term. Ron will be there." The headmaster seemed quite sure of this, and Draco believed him. He despised the man but he would go along with whatever if it mean that his precious Harry was safe.

Dumbledore led him to the bathroom, and walked over to the bathtub. He began to run icy cold water then twisted the stopper three times clockwise and a hatch appeared by the wall opposite the tub that Draco would have never known was there before. It had blended into the wall perfectly! The headmaster walked over and pulled up the hatch which revealed a door, he knocked five times on it and it popped open.

"And here we are." Dumbledore said. He muttered a spell and his wand lit up, he poked it about inside until he heard someone coughing, he shone the light a little to the left and there, sitting in a pile of dust and filth was Ronald Weasly. They helped him out and after cleaning him up, and feeding him they all returned to Dumbledore's office to work out the details of what had happened.

"Well, you see about two years ago I found out that Ginny had been studying the dark arts in secret. I told her that if she did not stop right away I would tell mum and dad. Then she used some curse I had never heard of on me that would cause me pain whenever I started to think of telling someone. That's when I knew she was serious about it..." Dumbledore nodded for him to continue. Draco sat in a stunned silence, he would have never expected this from her.

"Ginny has had an obsession with Harry for years now, since our first year at Hogwarts. So when he and Draco became an item," Ron let out a disapproving cough at this statement, "She went a little crazy."

"A little! She was going to bloody kill me!" Draco yelled.

"Draco, calm down please. Let Ron finish his story." Dumbledore protested.

Ron continued, "She knew I was close to Harry and he would trust me when he got his memory back, so she started using a polyjuice potion to turn into me. When she realized I would not stay out of the way and let her ruin our friendship and kill Draco, as much as I can't stand him," Draco glared, "She started using spells and curses to keep me under control. She would lock me in that dreadful bathroom chamber whenever she turned into me, which was most the time. Then at night she would put a sleeping spell on me so she could sleep as herself and no one would get suspicious. Somehow she managed to attend all her classes and make sure one of us got to mine. She didn't want anyone to get any weird ideas." He finished.

They had all they needed, Dumbledore told him what had become of his sister and as he listened, Ron's eyes filled with tears. Draco hated him but his heart filled with pity, he had still loved Ginny despite it all. When he had finished Dumbledore asked, "Would you be willing to testify that Ginny did these things to clear Harry's name in court? "Ron thought for a moment before Dumbledore added, "Otherwise, Harry will get life in Azkaban prison."

Ron needed no more convincing he nodded yes as the tears rolled harder.

The trio headed to the infirmary where Harry was being kept, and nursed back to health from his faint. They found him curled up in a ball in one of the beds, crying. Draco immediately rushed to his side, stroking his hair and cooing in his ear that everything would be alright.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

Draco sighed, "I love you too, more than you will ever know. Thank you." He replied, and now he was crying too. He wanted so badly for everything to just be normal again.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, what will become of Harry and Draco? Will their romance last? Will Harry get away with these crimes? And the nifty conclusion of the story!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If you still need a disclaimer to tell you that these characters belong to Jo and not me... then you probably need a nice stay in a mental hospital as well. Kthankxbye.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! And I am SO sorry that this took so long to get done! Life has been CRAZY lately.. complete drama in every sense of the word, and I've been working on my jewelry a lot, and also have been extremely sick. But here it is! The final chapter of the story! Thanks to Nikki for her awesome beta work, and thanks to Amie for all her terrific ideas! And thanks to Alex for all her help and inspiration! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The last days of their life at Hogwarts had seemed to drone on forever. The rest of the students were still a little unsure of what to think, though Dumbledore had assured them everything would be fine numerous times. The Weasley family was, to say the least, not thrilled with Harry. But as the came to believe and understand Ron's story about Ginny going mad and Harry having to kill her or let others be murdered.. they began to get it. But of course, one can never really get over something like that. Their daughter was dead, and at the hand of their youngest son's best friend.

Harry and Draco tried to put these ill feelings behind them, all the trauma of the past couple months... all of the heartache, all of the pain. They were in love, and with love there is always obstacles to overcome. They had a big one, yes, but they overcame it and as far as Harry was concerned.. their love had stood the test.

The Ministry of Magic had held a trial a few days after Ginny had died. After a very gut-wrenching testimony from Ron Weasley, and Dumbledore's words of wisdom the charges had been dropped against Harry. He was free, and he had Draco. Things could not have turned out better, or so he thought.

The day of their graduation Draco seemed distant, Harry was worried that he had suddenly changed his mind, that his love for Harry was not what it had been. "Draco..." he asked, as they walked the halls one last time before the graduation ceremony. Draco looked up at him. "Is something wrong? You just seem.. well.. not like yourself."

Draco looked back at his feet, he didn't know what to say. He just nodded and gulped. He tried to force a smile, Harry would understand soon enough.

'_It's over. He's going to break up with me.'_ Harry thought to himself. He couldn't stand the thought of not being in Draco's arms, not holding him and not kissing him. They silently walked back to the prepared area on the grounds where their graduation from Hogwarts would take place in just a few moments.

"Great friends, families, students... we are gathered here today to share with this wonderful class's achievement of completing their term here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said with a smile. A chorus of students began a lovely song in honor the graduating class. All the through the ceremony Harry could not stop thinking of Draco. He looked so nervous, he seemed so perplexed. _'At least he's upset about breaking it off.'_ Harry thought to himself. He tried to keep himself calm and enjoy his graduation.

One by one the students were called by Professor McGonnagal and presented by Headmaster Dumbledore with their diploma. They shook hands and smiled while a picture was taken then it moved onto the next student. As each student stepped off the stage in the beautiful garden filled with floating ribbon and flowers sparks of silver fluttered around the stage for them.

"Harry Potter" McGonnagal called, Harry stepped up with a deep breath and took his turn. When he returned to his seat, he watched and waited for Draco to be called. He wasn't. The final student, Blaise Zabini was called and awarded his diploma and it seemed as if everything was about to end. Harry was so confused.

"And finally, Draco Malfoy." McGonnagal said at last, a huge grin spreading across her face. Draco took a deep breath and walked up to the stage. Harry could see him shaking. _'What in the bloody hell is going on?'_ He asked. The rest of the student body seemed as confused as he.

Draco went through the motions and received his diploma, but instead of stepping off stage and returning to his seat he walked over and took the Headmaster's place at the microphone.

He cleared his throat and began, "As most of you now know, we have had a lot of drama here this year, particularly involving myself and Harry Potter."

Harry was astounded... _'That bastard! He is going to do this in front of everyone!!"_

"Well..." Draco continued. "I am truly sorry for all the pain these matters have caused all of you, but I must beg you to please not blame Harry for this. He was only protecting me, he loves me..." Tears were beginning to fill Draco's eyes as he spoke, "and I love him. I love him more than I ever imagined I could love anyone. He is such a beautiful person and he fills me with love and joy, a side of myself that most of you didn't know existed , I should think." The students laughed, Harry was beginning to cry. "Harry, could you come up here a moment please?" Draco asked, extending his hand in Harry's direction.

Harry gulped and made his way through the small sea of chairs to where Draco was standing on the center of the stage. Draco took his hand, and looked deeply into his eyes "I love you." He said. Harry could not speak, he was frozen.. motionless. His heart felt as it were going to burst, he was so happy that surely he would die any moment.

Draco continued, "You have shown me what it means to be alive, you have shown me grace and love and self sacrifice. I know, with all of my heart, that I will never meet another person like you and you are my soul mate." Hot, salty tears were running down Harry's cheeks but he was too much in awe to be embarrassed.

Draco lowered himself, kneeling in front of Harry, still holding his hand. He slipped a small silver box from his pocket and opened it as a gesture to Harry. "There is nothing in this universe that would make me happier than marrying you, so I am asking if you will forever join your life with me and make me the happiest man that ever lived?" Harry could not think, he could not see, his brain was fogged by the look in Draco's shining eyes. All he could manage was a nod, he pulled Draco up and embraced him, their lips met and parted in a kiss. The crowd broke into a roar and silver and gold sparks flew all around them.

Happiness, Harry had now discovered, could be found in the most unlikely place. The stones had foretold the truth, Draco was the love of his life, his perfect match and they were to be wed. He could imagine nothing more perfect than this moment, and he knew there would be a million more with the love of his life at his side. Those who suffer the most find the most divine happiness when they are finally given their chance, he was the perfect example of this.

* * *

**A/N: OK! DONE! The original plan was to show the wedding but this just seemed the right place to stop. Yes, I know my ending was very cliche and fluffy.. but sometimes a little goo does the heart good. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think! I will be eternally grateful and Draco will love you.**


End file.
